


Personal Log

by LillithsGarden



Series: Parenting With Logic [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/LillithsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Avarak personal Journal during the events of 'Parenting with Logic'. Ever wonder what she's think and feeling while this story takes place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Star Date: 2258.288**

 

I met my adoptive father, today. He is appropriately protective of me and my needs. When we left the Vulcan Consulate, where I had been residing, it was decided that we would run the necessary errands that had not been completed, earlier, due to there being... no logical reason for me to leave the confines of the embassy.

Finding appropriate clothing in Terran stores is a challenge. The overabundance of images of ‘fictional princesses’ is disturbing: as is the vast amount of pink and purple that humans insist is appropriate for a female of my peer group. It is beyond me why anyone would wish to wear so much of those colors. Locating clothing without those colors, or decorations that were alarmingly like the 'fairy tale' princesses pictured on other items, was a task that is surely on par with pre-logic clan wars. The result was finding a number of things pleasing to both me, and my adoptive father.

Spock's Captain came by, later in the afternoon: he has instructed me to call him ‘Jim’. I observed, on Jim's part, what I believe to be a romantic interest in my new father. It requires more research but I believe that such an association would be desirable. His company is pleasant... unlike that of the sales assistant who tried to flirt with Spock by way of complimenting him on fulfilling his parental obligations to me.

Spock and Jim allowed me to help make dinner. During our dinner preparations it came to my attention that captain Kirk's friend, Dr Leonard McCoy, is prone to fits of pique. Both Spock and the captain have assured me that he has yet to (and would not) harm the captain despite his overly emotional nature. I remain unsure of that. Although, if what my adoptive father says is correct, then Dr McCoy has good reason to feel the need to reprimand the Captain in some way on a regular basis. Jim, the Captain, frequently finds himself in troubling situations that cause stress for Spock and the Doctor.

I have informed him that this is unacceptable. Maybe it will dissuade him from further actions that could lead to him ‘getting into trouble’.

Our meal was both pleasant and efficient. Including the mid-day meal we took, after leaving the embassy, I have now tasted two Terran dishes.

After we finished our meal, we retired to the ‘living room’ and I observed a game of chess between the captain and, my adoptive father, Spock. The Captain won the match. I posed a query and he said: “Creativity can win over logic”. It is an intriguing notion that I shall have to meditate upon.

The rest of the night, prior to me leaving for my room and recording this account, was spent watching a television series from the early part of Earth’s 21st century known as ‘Sherlock’. I found the show very entertaining. Sherlock's use of deductive reasoning to solve crimes is amusing. John Watson's serving as both a friend, and a buffer between Sherlock and other humans, is admirable.

The interaction between the two reminds me of the Vulcan concept of T'hy'la. I am looking forward to watching more episodes of this show in the future.

I grow more weary than I was, previously, so it is time for me to start my cycle of rest. More will be written later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Date: 2258.289**

Spock and I are still getting used to each other. One evening does not make a solid parent-child relationship, even with the legal ties that bind us together as father and daughter. What very little evidence exists suggests that our bond will flourish if nurtured correctly. Already, I find that while I would prefer to have two parents, Commander Spock is the most compatible match to parent me along my path to adulthood.

We have the same sort of routine in the morning, prefer the same type of tea, and are not prone to languishing in idleness. When I rose from my bed to begin the day I did not expect him to be up. He was awake and breakfast was set out on the kitchen table. Our meal, as in any other Vulcan household, was taken in silence. All of our meals today were taken as such.

In between our meals I was instructed to read human literature. Spock says that it is to broaden my understanding of the human psyche. I suspect that he is suggesting this in an effort to minimize the amount of emotional transference, that is common in many other Vulcans of my age, and to prepare me in ways other Vulcan children are not for interacting with humans, adolescent or otherwise. Having me read emotional Terran literature can only serve the purpose of furthering my understanding of humans, and their emotions.

I have not, as yet, been enrolled in an alternative form of school from the makeshift embassy classroom. It seems likely, given what I know of my adoptive father’s stance on having my environment be solely Vulcan, that he will be transferring me to a human institution of learning: one either operated by Starfleet or one for the education of humans with above average intelligence.

I am unsure as to my opinion on this.

Once finished with my studies, I was allowed to watch another episode of ‘Sherlock’ before retiring to my room for the night. After watching this episode I am thoroughly convinced that the two may very well be T'hy'la. This conviction is based upon John’s need to put Sherlock ahead of everything else; his willingness to protect him and Sherlock’s own focus on John’s emotions when he does not understand other people’s feelings. This bears yet more research.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Date: 2258.290**

   
Commander Spock introduced me to his Grandmother via Comm link today.  She works in the refugee camps with Vulcan orphans; I am not sure what to think of her.  As a human she is...more logical than most I have so far come into contact with, yet she does not possess the level of restraint a Vulcan would.  
   
Her passions are obvious, as are the passions of most humans I am beginning to think. It should be distressing, but it is not.   
   
Moira Grayson, as she is called, bore the lady Amanda, Commander Spock's mother.  Her appearance is one to inspire a feeling of security, and her demeanor reinforces this.  She spent much time inquiring as to my preferences, and how I am adjusting to being in the Commander's care.  
   
My new father informs me that we will be visiting her, tomorrow afternoon, and staying for an undetermined amount of time.  I hypothesize that we may stay for the evening meal, but this remains to be seen.  
   
I wonder about her views on 'Sherlock.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Stardate: 2258.291**

   
As mentioned in the previous log, today we visited my new father’s grandmother.  Yesterday, I hypothesized that Moira Grayson, or 'Great-Grandmother' (as I have been instructed to call her), is both logical and emotional as befits a human who has had extensive interactions with Vulcans.  I have been informed that this is her natural state.  
   
We conversed about her work, which she seemed to enjoy. Her Terran 'sweets' are most pleasing to consume. I have been informed that she made extra which she was unable to take to work with her, but I suspect she deliberately made extra because Spock and I were to visit her.   
   
My adoptive father tells me that this is not an unreasonable conclusion.  It is common for human grandmothers to do such things.  I prefer her to the majority of her species; she is a most logical human.

 


End file.
